Father's Duty
by Yojimbra
Summary: Every Father both fears and looks forward to the day his daughter begins to date. They fear the loss of their little girl. But they look forward to tormenting what ever poor soul is trying to take their daughter away from them. Unfortunately for Minato. His daughter is Naruto.


There were many benefits to being the father of a teenage girl. For one Naruto was a daddy's girl through and through, oh sure Kushina had tried to sink her teeth into Naruto from a young age. But Naruto's number one always was Minato.

"And it always will be." Minato examined his kunai, making certain that the edge was sharp enough to cut a diamond. It was that time that every father of a beautiful teenage girl fears and looks forward to. The first date. Some punk ass bastard was going to try and take his baby girl away from him. What's worse was that he already wormed his way into getting Naruto to say yes to a date.

And she was excited.

Naruto had kept silent about the who, and had only just told him moments ago that she was going on said date before locking herself in her room to get ready. This made his initial plan of simply 'removing' the threats null.

"You're muttering to yourself again." Kushina's sing-song voice brought Minato out of his contemplation. His darling wife was reading a book using his lap as a pillow while her legs draped over the side of the couch. She looked at him with a combination of lust and mischievousness, "You know you should be thanking them, with Naruto out of the house for a while. We'll be able to go on a date of our own. Complete with a happy ending."

Those damn steamy romance novels had corrupted his wife. She even talked about one day writing her own.

"Honey," Minato half whined. "You have no idea I'm performing the sacred duty of fatherhood. I need to roast any poor bastard that tries to date our daughter for both their safety and Naruto's."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, and how's that great Mr. Hokage man."

"Trust me it's in the best interest in all of Konoha that Naruto does not date until she's married. Can you imagine what would happen if she fell in love and he broke her heart? She'd level half the village!"

"Hey, now the Kyuubi is sealed tight, there's no way she'd let it out over a breakup."

"Oh great she has the Kyuubi too! That makes things worse!"

Kushina eyed him from behind her book using it to hide her smile "Well I'll have you know I met them and they have my blessing. They'll make Naruto very happy." She spun up and tried to escape from him.

He caught her just as she was about enter the kitchen. She was laughing, this wasn't a laughing matter dammit! "You know they boy who's going to date our daughter?"

She giggled at him as she spun to face him. Her smoldering eyes burning her desire into him. He could not afford distractions. This was important Kushina would thank him later. "You know the name too. As a matter of fact, you've met them several times."

"It's Sasuke isn't it?" Minato placed his hand on Kushina's shoulder. Naruto and Sasuke would be awful for each other all they ever did in their youth was argue and punch each other senseless! There's no way that Konoha could survive such a union!

Another giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them together. "It most certainly isn't Sasuke."

"Then who tell me who it is before it's too late." He whispered hotly into her falling fall for her seduction. He had a smoking hot red-haired milf for a wife. How could he not want to kiss and love her every chance he got.

"I'm afraid you'll have to interrogate me for that Mr. Hokage-man," Kushina whispered mere inches away from him. Her body was pressed tight against his, he could feel every curve of her slender body. "So you'll have to kiss it out of me."

Those damn steamy romance novels had a wonderful effect on his wife.

Minato kissed her the way she liked to be kissed. With their entire bodies, full force right from the start. Kushina only liked it when she was doing the teasing. He grabbed at her trying to pull her closer while she melted in his arms.

He found her way up her shirt to her unbound breasts. She had been planning this.

There was a polite knock on the door. Minato dropped Kushina like she was a sexy sack of potatoes.

"Dammit! Minato! Get back here and get me off!" Kushina scrambled up from the floor red-faced for multiple reasons and glared at her husband.

He gave her a small apologetic smile and shrugged. He had father duties to do. Besides once Kushina was in the mood she'd be in the mood for a long, long, time. He should probably take the day off tomorrow to keep his wife happy.

And to hide the body.

Minato placed his elbow on the door frame with a kunai just barely peeking out from behind it. It was a calculated pose for maximum passive intimidation. With a smile that would have put Orochimaru to shame he opened the door.

A pink-haired teenage girl stood in the door way wearing a red dress that ended just below her knees. He had seen this girl before. This was Sakura, Naruto's best friend and teammate. "Oh hi, Sakura."

Sakura eyed his kunai with a skeptical eye and a blush on her cheek. She bowed slightly more than she normally did when she greeted him. Her hair was done up in a tight bun with a white flower holding it together. "Good evening Lord Hokage."

"Please, Sakura I've told you when you come over you can call me into." The girl was always polite and respectful but this was extreme near Hyuuga levels of politeness. Besides he liked Sakura, she was a good influence and had her eyes set on the evil Uchiha punk that was the most likely one to try and take his Naruto away.

"Oh, umm." Sakura swallowed hard and shook her head, her confidence rising. "I'm here to pick up Naruto for our date."

Minato blinked in confusion. Then it hit him. "Oh, you two have a double date?"

This was perfect, if Sakura was there then he'd have less to worry about. He couldn't count the number of reports he had about the girl decking some poor idiot that tried to hit on her and Naruto. And he could easily follow them to find out what soon to be dead idiot asked his daughter out.

"Not exactly." Sakura's face grew even redder. "Did Naruto not tell you?"

Before Minato could respond Kushina pounced on him, draping her arms around his neck. "Naruto your dates here!"

"What where?" Minato asked trying not to flinch at the pain that came from his wife shouting in his ear. He didn't see any boy around, nobody was hiding in the bushes. There was just Sakura. "I'm confused."

Sakura was red as a tomato.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as she ran down the stairs, wearing a loose sleeveless black dress. Her hair was done in her usual twin tails style and bounced with every step she took. "You're early!"

A giant smile diminished Sakura's blush as Naruto approached her. "Sorry, I'm just nervous and excited." She paused for a moment looking Naruto up and down with… desire? In here eyes. "You look fantastic by the way."

"Thanks, you're looking hot too!" Naruto was all but beaming at the compliment her cheeks tinged pink. She walked up and gave Kushina and Minato a kiss on the cheek. "By mom, by daddy! I love you I'll be back soon."

His daughter then kissed Sakura on the cheek and looped arms with her. Interlacing their fingers.

Minato could only stare in awe. "Wait. what?"

Kushina flipped her hair over Minato's shoulder and began to suck on his neck, intent on forcing him to wear a turtleneck tomorrow. "Oh, yea, Naruto had a crush on Sakura for years, and now Sakura's returning it so now they're going on their first date ya'know?"

Minato just continued to stare after his daughter and her girlfriend. He should have seen this coming. He had been so concerned about a boy trying to steal his baby girl away. He should have looked closer to home.

"Makes sense if you think about it. Sakura does have reddish - yes pink is a shade of red - hair and tends to be a bit of a tsundere. She got your taste in women. Now, come inside and make up for dropping me on the ground." Kushina slammed the door shut with her foot and began to drag him upstairs.

Minato just hoped she wasn't going to use the chains.

 **AN: Somebody on reddit requested I do an Overprotective Minato with a fem Naruto. So uhh yea... Here you go!**


End file.
